


Episode 14: Let them Grumble

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 Rewrite [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fire, Gen, Henry VIII is a creep, Sara is bisexual, Season 2 Rewrite, Tudor England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: Rip finds another Spear piece in Tudor England and makes a plan to get it.His plan does not work exactly as he thought.(Episode 14 of a full 22-episode rewrite of season 2 - the same broad story arc, but rewritten episodes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Thanks for letting me be part of this rewrite!
> 
> Thanks to Robin for organising everything, thanks to Kickingshoes for the amazing art, thanks to all the other writers, and thanks to the commentators! 
> 
> Title: "In 1530, Anne briefly adopted the motto “Aisi sera groigne qui groigne” which translates to, “Let them grumble; that is how it is going to be” (Ives, Pg. 74) and had the livery coats of her servants embroidered with it." (source: http://onthetudortrail.com/Blog/2010/11/09/anne-boleyns-mottoes/)
> 
> Another possible title could have been "Pastime with good company", a song written by Henry VIII and very fitting (you'll see), but it was probably written for Catherine, his wife, and thus not suitable in the end.

SCENE: Waverider, Rip’s office

 

Rip flips through a journal, discards it, picks up another, stops on a specific page. 

 

“Yes,” he mutters. “This is it…” 

 

He studies the page a bit more, reads the text on the opposite page, consults the compass.

 

“Gideon,” he calls out. “Please call the crew to the bridge.”

 

“Yes, Captain - my apologies, Mr. Hunter,” comes the disembodied voice of the AI and Rip flinches. 

 

“Mr. Hunter,” he mutters. “Yes. Not Captain. Ms. Lance is Captain.”

 

It seems like something he needs to remind himself of a lot. With a heavy sigh he leaves his office for the bridge.

 

INTRO - NARRATED BY SARA

 

“Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack, which is why we must travel through time to keep anyone from damaging it. We are a team of outcasts and misfits. So please don’t call us heroes, we’re legends."

  
  


SCENE: Waverider, the bridge

 

Everyone trickles in slowly, Sara sitting in the Captain’s chair, Jax and Mick off to one side, Ray and Stein debating about some movie they have seen, and Amaya stands to Sara’s right.

 

Rip stands behind the table. “I know where we can find another spear piece,” he says without preamble, not even asking for quiet, just breaking through the noise.

 

Everyone straightens up, even Mick, whose eyes are shadowed and speak of little sleep.

 

Rip brandishes his journal. “1533, the court of Henry VIII. A lot was going on at the time, but there were also rumors of witchcraft. Clearly the influence of the spear piece, impossible to be recognized and thus declared as ‘dark forces’.”

 

The others share unsure looks. 

 

“Do you know what the piece is, exactly?” Sara asks, shifting uneasily. 

 

Rip nods his head. “I have a suspicion.” He has Gideon pull up a holographic picture of Henry VIII in that specific year. “See his belt? It appears to be different from his others, a different kind of clasp. I believe the spear piece is hiding in plain sight.” 

 

Gideon shows them other pictures of Henry VIII, all with him wearing the belt. Some are of him and his wife, Catherine, others are of him and his soon-to-be-wife Anne Boleyn. Where Catherine is drab and clad in dark dresses, Anne is dolled up, wearing lots of jewelry and bright colors.

 

Jax frowns. “But that’s something that can easily be cast aside,” he points out. “No sentimental value. Not a good place for something so important.”

 

“Oh, but even if he casts it aside, it would still be in the palace,” Stein follows immediately, already convinced by Rip’s words. “Nothing the King wore ever got thrown away. No danger of it getting damaged or lost.”

 

Jax still seems doubtful. “I don’t believe that nothing he wore ever got lost. Some things must have…”

 

“Exactly,” Rip exclaims eagerly, ignoring Jax’s words completely, looking at Sara. “I propose we mingle with the court and obtain the belt.”

 

“And how do we do that?” Amaya asks, her brows raised. “Do we just slip into the King’s chambers while he sleeps? Sounds like a suicide mission to me.”

 

Jax is nodding, but Ray immediately launches into a way how “this could totally work, guys, we just have to be sneaky and we can totally do that!”

 

Jax and Amaya share an incredulous look. “Sneaky” is definitely not how they would describe their past missions, and Amaya says so, earning a betrayed look from Stein and Ray.

 

Mick is leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, not getting involved. He looks like he’s asleep on his feet.

 

“We will infiltrate the court,” Rip continues to explain. “Professor, you shall distract the King’s advisors; I’m sure you will find lots to talk about. Mr. Palmer, you and your suit -” He stops as pain flares over Ray’s face for a second before Rip catches himself. 

 

“I can talk to the friends of the King,” Ray offers eagerly. “I’m sure I’ll be able to find the way to the King’s chambers if I ask the right questions.”

 

Rip nods. “Yes, very good. The rest will distract the people at court - we will arrive during a ball or a masquerade, I think- he certainly threw enough of those. I will do surveillance on the security, and then we will sneak in during the night and get the belt.” He nods seriously. “This is going to be quick.”

 

Jax and Amaya almost shout over each other, trying to protest.

 

“This is a  _ horrible  _ plan,” Amaya cries.

 

“We’re going to get killed for  _ treason _ ,” Jax yells, “and we’re not even English!”

 

Ray and Stein protest, they are clearly on Rip’s side. 

 

“It will be easy to convince them we are of their group,” Ray says. 

 

“Agreed,” Stein nods, condescension in his voice. “We will find the right words to flatter them - nobles just love to be flattered and hear about news from other countries. They will be eating out of our hands.”

 

He and Ray keep going like this, making sure Jax and Amaya can’t get a word in.

 

Mick stays silent and next to him, unseen, Len stands, his arms crossed in front of his chest, rolling his eyes.

 

“Bunch of idiots,” Oculus!Len mutters and Mick flinches, unnoticed by everyone.

 

Sara finally stands up. She had been silent so far, listening to both sides, and still looks unsure.

 

“You think this is the best idea?” she asks Rip. “The best plan?”

 

He nods. “Of course, or I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

 

She looks at him for a while and then nods. “Okay. We’ll go with your plan.”

 

Jax and Amaya groan, shooting betrayed looks at Sara. 

 

“Some Captain,” Jax mutters and Amaya nods. They get strapped in though, while Ray and Stein do the same with smug faces.

 

“Do you think we will be able to talk to the King himself?” Ray asks. 

 

Stein nods. “We will find a way, of course. Exciting newcomers - he will be very eager to meet us.”

 

Mick pushes off the wall and moves to Sara.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, his voice gruff.

 

She shrugs, looking through the front window, instead of at him. “He was the Captain for a long time,” she points out. “And a Time Master, too. Maybe… he’s just better suited to it all.”

 

Mick shakes his head and clasps her shoulder. “Impossible,” he grunts and goes to his seat.

 

Sara swallows but gets into the Captain’s seat anyway, clearly wondering if she really belongs there. Her eyes find Rip who is sitting in his seat, confidence in his plan radiating off of him. She sighs and turns the seat around.

 

Then they fly.

  
  


SCENE: outside of the Waverider, the edge of Hampton Garden

 

“I can’t believe no one saw us landing,” Jax says, looking around. “There are so many people.”

 

“English nobles,” Stein says, fiddling with his cuffs. “Far too preoccupied with themselves, they won’t so much as notice us.”

 

“Won’t they notice people of our skin color pretending to be nobles though?” Amaya asks, fluffing her skirt. “I doubt there were that many of us around.”

 

“More than you’d think,” Rip answers distractedly. “Of course they have no inherited wealth or title, having come here as immigrants, but it can be bestowed upon them quite easily - minor, of course. There are some quite notable excetptions, however -” 

 

“All right, we get it,” Jax interrupts him, rolling his eyes.

 

Rip coughs. “Now, everyone knows the plan - Mr. Rory, please don’t start a brawl, it would only land you in the dungeons, and that is a complication we  _ do not  _ need today. Everyone else -” He stops, looking at Sara. “Of course, you are the Captain, Ms. Lance…”

 

She nods quietly, watching the group split up.

 

Mick just mumbles his assent while Len at his side glares daggers at Rip. 

 

Sara looks at Mick, concern in her eyes. “Mick, if you’d rather sit this one out,” she tells him quietly, while Rip, Ray, and Stein start to move away, “you can. Stay behind, get some sleep.”

 

Mick shoots her a quick smile that is nothing more than a whisper. “‘s fine, Blondie,” he says. “Just bad dreams. ‘m gonna be okay.”

 

She still looks concerned but accepts his answer. “Well, if that changes, just let Rip know, so he can plan accordingly,” she tells him.

 

Mick snorts. “He ain’t my Captain,” he says and wanders off to another part of the garden.

 

Sara looks after him, something warm bubbling in her chest, and she smiles after him. Still, she makes her way to the ballroom, ready to distract the people, like Rip had told her too. 

  
  


SCENE: Hampton Garden, Southside.

 

Jax and Amaya wander around, still wary, still careful. Both have had their fair share of problems with racists since they started this journey - and in their own time. 

 

“Look,” Amaya whispers, covertly pointing at an older woman with her fan. 

 

The woman is dark-skinned - lighter than Amaya herself, but still clearly different. She’s wearing just as expensive a dress as the woman she is talking to - and she clearly belongs to this court.

 

“Huh.  Rip was right for once,” Jax says, stunned. “They really don’t care.”

 

“I think they care,” Amaya corrects him. “Just… less.”

 

In that moment a young man approaches them. He is wearing the skintight breeches all men seem to favor - Jax has complained about them a lot after wearing them for just a short time - and a jacket with puffed out arms. 

 

He bows before Amaya. “My lady,” he says, a wide smile on his face. “I have not had the pleasure of being introduced to you - Thomas Kingsbury, third son of the Lord of Kingsbury.”

 

Amaya looks at Jax in a bit of a panic and just opens her fan in front of her face.

 

Jax rolls his eyes. “I apologize for my sister,” he says somewhat stilted. “She is yet shy of meeting strangers. We have only recently arrived at court.”

 

He gives his own shallow bow. “Jefferson, uh, Shakespeare. My sister is named Amaya.”

 

Thomas nods, clearly not finding anything wrong with their names. He grabs Amaya’s hand and drops a kiss in the air above it.

 

“I am delighted to meet you, Ms. Shakespeare. Might I be so bold in asking you for a dance in the ballroom?” He looks at Jax. “If you permit it, of course, Mr. Shakespeare.”

 

Jax has to restrain from grinning. “No, of course. Go for it.”

 

Amaya sends him a glare but obediently puts her hand on Thomas’ elbow and follows him into the palace. 

 

Jax follows behind at a more leisurely pace.

  
  


SCENE: The ballroom, the south corner.

 

“I can’t believe they are here,” Damien mutters. “We are in too close quarters, we need to get out.”

 

Queen Bee nods, trying to keep an eye on the newly entered Legends, as Damien twirls her around the edge of the dance floor. She is clearly uncomfortable in her black and yellow dress while he looks quite at home in his tight breeches and vest.

 

“We should get back to the meeting point,” she agrees with him and they slowly dance towards the doors. “I’m sure the Captain has everything well in hand.”

 

They leave, unnoticed by anyone important.

  
  


SCENE: the ballroom, the north corner.

 

Stein has found a group of men who seem to delight in his excited ramblings about the art on the walls and ceilings. 

 

“I find it  _ fascinating _ how people can keep such even strokes while on a ladder to reach even the farthest corners! It is a rare talent indeed!”

 

“Wouldn’t the art in itself be a sign of rare talent already?” one of his listeners asks. “Isn’t it masterful how the artist can bring to life such mundane moments, making us wonder about the reality of our own world?”

 

Stein nods excitedly. “Of course, of course, a wonderful point! Does not the Sistine Chapel invoke the most wondrous feelings? Or even St. Peter’s Basilica, isn’t it just another way to bring us closer to God, looking on the beauty of his house?”

 

The men look at each other awkwardly. One coughs.

 

“St. Peter’s… Basilica?” one of them asks haltingly, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. “I hadn’t heard that it is finished yet - seeing it would be a miraculous thing indeed.”

 

Stein pales, lost for words for a moment. “O-of course it isn’t, I mean, I have just seen parts of it, and-” he fumbles.

 

One of the men narrows his eyes. “My lords, I think we caught ourselves a spy from the pope!”

 

This time, Stein really doesn’t know what to say as he is marched away.

  
  


SCENE: the ballroom, the west corner.

 

Ray is standing among a group of young men, listening to one of them recount a story from the previous hunt.

 

“And then the boar ran  _ right  _ by me, and my arrow landed squarely in his side -”

 

“Interesting,” another interrupts, a smirk on his face. “I saw that boar right before it was slain by his Majesty, and no arrow was stuck in his side.”

 

The first man flushes. “Yes, well, maybe it came off during his flight,” he snaps.

 

Ray can’t contain himself anymore. “Well, actually, if an arrow lodges itself in a target, it won’t be so easily to come out again,” he explains, waving his hands. “The shaft might break off, but you would still see parts of it - especially the arrowhead would be stuck inside.”

 

The men turn to him, confusion and suspicion on their faces.

 

“And who are you?” the second man asks, smirk off his face. His reddish-brown hair falls into his handsome face. “I do not remember seeing you at our hunting party. Or even at court until today.”

 

Ray stammers. “I, uh, just recently arrived. Lord, uh, Raymond Bedford.”

 

The suspicion on their faces grows.

 

“Really,” the man purrs. “Well, I am  George Boleyn, second Viscount Rochford. And as far as I know, the Bedford title has been lost for many years.”

 

Ray looks around in a panic. The men have closed in a circle around him, all having their hands on their swords.

 

“Oh,” he manages to let out before he is being walked out of the ballroom.

  
  


SCENE: the hallway in front of the King’s chambers.

  
  


Rip moves along the hallway cautiously, looking at the compass every now and then. It keeps pointing in the other direction, the one he just came from.

 

“Of course, the King is there, and probably wearing the belt right now,” Rip mutters to himself. “But I need… I need to find a way inside…”

 

He stops at what should be the right door. Between the blueprints Gideon had shown him and the conversation of two servants he had overheard earlier, this must be the King’s chambers.

 

He tucks at the tight collar of his jacket. 

 

“This is the right way to do it,” he tells himself. “In and out, very quickly. I just need to find a hiding place, wait until the King moves to his bedroom, and get the belt… Easy.”

 

He puts a hand on the doorknob and in that moment a sword lands on his shoulder.

 

“Do not move,” a deep voice commands and Rip freezes. His eyes flit to the side - a guard has his eyes trained on him and next to him are the two servants that so helpfully provided him the way to the chamber.

 

“A trap,” he says, despair growing inside him. He should have noticed the servants had been way too helpful to a stranger. He had made a terrible mistake.

  
  


SCENE: the dungeons.

 

Ray sits on the ground, leaning against the wall, unconsciously mirroring Rip in the cell next to him. Stein is pacing in his own cell.

 

“Well, this was a  _ spectacular _ failure,” the professor spits out. “I can’t believe you told them you were a lord of an extinct line, Mr. Palmer.”

 

“Well, you told them you had been to St. Peter’s Basilica,” Ray snaps back. 

 

“We all made mistakes,” Rip interrupts their bickering. He looks resigned, tired, as he leans his head against the wall of his cell. “I walked right into a trap…”

 

“This was your plan,” Stein points out. “You said this would be easy.”

 

“And I was wrong,” Rip replies. “I don’t understand how, though. I did it exactly like the Time Masters taught me. Infiltrate, distract, find the objective, and leave. Well, not leave, apparently,” he adds bitterly.

 

“Maybe it was just the wrong distraction,” Ray points out. “We still have the rest of the team to make it right.”

 

“Oh, yes, wonderful, and how much can they accomplish?” Stein asks, his voice full of doubt. “Does anyone even know where they are?”

 

No one answers him.

  
  


SCENE: the ballroom, the dance floor.

 

Amaya dances with Thomas while Jax watches. He gets distracted by a set of twins, though, who seem to find him interesting indeed and keep trying to pull him into a conversation about… flowers. Or possibly bonnets, he is not completely sure. 

 

Amaya is surprised how easy it is to dance with Thomas. He keeps up a steady stream of comments on the other dancers as well, making her laugh. She hasn’t felt this carefree in a long time - not since Rex was murdered. She decides not to feel guilty.

 

“Do you see that woman over there?”

 

Amaya follows Thomas’ gaze and her eyes land on Sara. She is stunning in her blue-silver dress that flares around her as she twirls around the floor, led by -

 

“Is that the King?” Amaya squeaks.

 

Thomas nods, his eyes shining. “Yes. He is dancing with another unknown beauty - while Lady Anne is watching. Rumor has it they had another fight. So shortly before the divorce is finalized, too.”

 

Amaya’s head is swimming. She doesn’t know much about this period of English history, but she remembers that King Henry is supposed to marry Anne Boleyn this year. But right now it looks like the King is much more enamored by Sara than his wife to be.

 

“Oh no,” Amaya groans, making Thomas raise his eyebrow in question. She waves him off, trying to keep an eye on Sara and her King.

  
  


SCENE: the ballroom, the dance floor (cont.)

 

Sara can’t believe what is happening to her. She is dancing at the court of Henry the eighth - with the King himself. While his Lady, soon-to-be-wife, looks on with barely hidden jealousy.

 

“Your majesty,” she stammers. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather want to dance with Lady Anne?”

 

“You have asked me twice now,” he answers, his eyes twinkling. He is much younger and more handsome than his famous portrait shows. “And my answer is still the same: I only dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

 

Sara swallows and almost misses a step. She is thankful for her assassin’s grace that makes it easy to follow the movements of the other dancers around them.

 

“I thank you, your majesty,” she says with a smile, “for your flattery. I do not believe me more beautiful than your love.”

 

He sneers for a second. “Oh yes, my love. Who denies me at every turn. I threw over the Church for her and what thanks do I get?”

 

Sara frowns a little, sneaking another peek at the woman in question. Now that she’s looking, she sees more sadness and fear in her posture, rather than jealousy and anger.

 

“I think,” Sara says as the dance ends. “I think she is very scared.”

 

“Whatever could she be scared about?” Henry asks, astounded.

 

“Your love, your majesty,” Sara explains carefully. “It is not easy to love you amidst so many adversaries.”

 

He thinks this over as he leads her into another dance. 

 

A question burns in Sara’s mind and she dares to interrupt his thoughts.

 

“How do you lead them?” She asks. “Your people?”

 

Henry looks at her, clearly puzzled, as he twirls her around the floor. “I am King. It is my God given right and duty.”

 

Sara nods. “Yes. But how do you do it?”

 

His eyes clear. “Ah. The most difficult question of them all.”

 

They dance in silence for a while, the King thinking again.

 

“With grace,” he finally says, a thoughtful note in his tone. “And humility. Knowing that I'm responsible for their survival. It is an intoxicating feeling.” His eyes grow cold. “With steel and blood, if need be. I'm their King. They are but to obey.”

 

Sara nods, because she knows this is expected of her. “Thank you, your majesty,” she murmurs as she dips into a curtsy at the end of the dance.

 

He smiles at her. “It seems you are a leader yourself?” he asks. “Though I do not know what family.”

 

“It is… a self-made one,” she offers hesitantly. “Not bound by blood, but by conviction and belief in a shared cause.”

 

“I see,” he says with another smile. “A belief shared perhaps by the people I had to throw into my dungeon today?”

 

Sara pales. “Your majesty,” she tries to say but he lifts a hand and she falls silent. 

 

“I will not question you,” he says. “I wish for you to come with me to my chambers.”

 

Sara swallows. She knows what is expected of her here, too. “If that is your wish, your majesty.” A thought crosses her mind. “Maybe invite the Lady Anne, too,” she says impulsively.

 

He stops, staring at her. “Why ever would I?”

 

And here Sara’s confidence returns. Because she knows this game, and she knows women. 

 

“Because, you majesty,” she says, as she steps closer, “it might help to reconcile you two.” She smirks. “It is also very… exciting, for a man, to see two women together…”

 

Henry looks at her, then at Anne Boleyn who hasn’t let her eyes stray from them. 

 

“Indeed,” he mutters and nods to her. 

 

Anne is quick to come to their side, eyeing Sara warily. 

 

“Lady Anne,” Henry says, kissing her hand. “Let me introduce you to the Lady Sara. She has proposed quite an… interesting way of resolving our differences.”

 

Anne’s eyes seize Sara up. “Oh, has she indeed?” she mutters and Sara meets her gaze head-on. They look at each other for a moment, then Anne smiles. 

 

“I think I would be very interested in hearing more about it,” Anne says and the three of them - a King, his mistress, and a time traveler - leave the ballroom together, leaving gossip in their wake.

  
  


SCENE: outside the Waverider

 

Mick is still in the Garden. He wanders back and forth from the Waverider, trying to ignore Oculus!Len hovering at his side.

 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” he mutters. “I need to sleep, and I need to get my act together, but I can’t do it with you spooking around my head all the time.” He slams his fist against the Waverider’s side. “Just leave me the hell alone!”

 

Suddenly, Len isn’t beside him anymore. Instead, he comes out of the Waverider - which of them left the door open? - tugging one of the spear pieces into his pocket.

 

They stare at each other. 

 

Then Len lifts a finger to his lips, smirking widely. “Shhh,” he says, and vanishes around a corner.

 

Mick blinks, rubs his eyes. “Damn hallucinations,” he mutters.

 

He doesn’t see the other Len, the one that has been around him the whole time, standing behind him, jaw slack and arms hanging at his side, surprise and shock written all over his face.

 

Instead, Mick closes the door to the Waverider and walks deeper into the garden. He ends up on a bench next to a little pond, flicking his lighter on and off, getting more agitated by the moment. He eyes a branch hanging low off a tree, a pile of leaves, a flower bed... He chooses to walk towards the latter, the lighter in his hand coming to life and staying lit.

 

In that moment, Jax comes running up to him.

 

“Man, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he pants, doubling over to take some deep breaths. “We have trouble. Rip, Ray, and Stein have been arrested.”

 

Mick looks at his lighter, looks at the perfect greenery around them - so easy to burn - and sighs.

 

“What’s the plan, kid?” he asks and tucks the lighter back into his pocket.

  
  


SCENE: the Waverider.

 

Oculus!Len stands on the bridge, looking at the footage of the other Len leaving the ship.

 

“Gideon,” he asks, his voice tightly controlled. “What - who - was that?”

 

“I am not sure, Mr. Snart,” the AI answers, her mechanical voice sounding lost. “It seemed to have been… you.”

 

“Me,” he repeats, deadpan. “As in, real?  _ Not dead _ ?”

 

“It appears so,” Gideon agrees. “He seems to have come from 2014, if my scanners are correct.”

 

“Peachy,” Oculus!Len breathes, rubbing his forehead.

  
  


SCENE: the King’s chambers.

 

Henry finishes buttoning his shirt, while Sara helps Anne with her headpiece. The sheets are clearly in disarray.

 

“Well, this was the most fun resolve to a fight I’ve ever had,” Henry chuckles. “We should recommend it to your brother, my dear, for when he quarrels with his wife.” he tells Anne.

 

She wrinkles her nose. “As if the little nun would ever let him get away with it,” she says, smiling at Sara. “Thank you. Your… help tonight was very much appreciated.”

 

“It was indeed,” Henry says, turning to her. “I feel I owe you a repayment. Name it, it is yours. Within reason, of course,” he adds with a chuckle.

 

Sara swallows. “Well, your majesty… if you would consider freeing my companions…” She smiles at him beautifully.

 

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not surprised this was your request. One of them was captured very close to my chambers. Was he not planning to assassinate me?”

 

Sara shakes her head. “He would never, your majesty. He made a mistake.” She swallows. “I’m responsible for the actions of my companions. Their punishment should land on my shoulders, not theirs. But we meant no harm, I swear it.”

 

Henry looks at Anne, clearly seeking her guidance. 

 

She smiles at him. “Let her have her wish,” she prompts him. “If they leave this very night, there is no harm done.”

 

“Very well,” Henry concedes with a sigh. “But you swear you will have them leave the court immediately?”

 

“Yes, your majesty. Thank you!” She looks at Anne and they share a smile.

 

The Queen-to-be takes off her pearl necklace, a ruby on a wooden crate as its pendant. “And from me, please take this,” she says, handing it to Sara. “Remember us fondly.”

 

The necklace pulses in Sara’s hand and she knows immediately what she is holding. Rip was wrong about the belt being the spear piece.

 

“I will, my lady,” she promises, tucking the necklace into a hidden pocket in her sleeve. “I thank you and will never forget you. Either of you.”

 

They share a last smile and Sara is dismissed, following the guard outside to the dungeons.

  
  


SCENE: the dungeons.

 

Ray and Stein have finally stopped bickering and they all sit in silence. Rip is contemplating where he had gone wrong.

 

He had done everything by the book: Found the most likely to be correct object, sent a team to distract, gone to retrieve the object. He had done this hundreds of times under the care of the Time Masters. Why hadn’t it worked this time?

 

He couldn’t blame the team. He realised they had done exactly as he had told them, but he hadn’t prepared them enough. Ray and Stein got captured because they didn’t know enough about the time period or their targets. And Rip himself… He had gotten captured because he hadn’t made a real plan.

 

He smiles bitterly to himself. No plan. A Captain should never send his crew out without a plan. How had he forgotten the first rule? 

 

Rip looks up when heavy footfalls stop at his door. 

 

He blinks at Sara who is the one to open it. 

 

“Come on,” she says and he scrambles to get up, seeing Ray and Stein also being released.

 

“What is happening?” he asks Sara and she smirks. 

 

“I got you out,” she tells him, relishing the way Stein splutters and Ray sighs. “Come on, we need to find the others.”

 

They stay silent as the guards walk them up the stairs - where they encounter Mick, Jax, and Amaya.

 

“Oh,” Amaya says, blinking, hastily calling back the energy of the rhino she had been preparing to use to open the door. “There you are.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes, thanks the guards, and starts to lead them outside. “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” she says. “We’re leaving.”

 

Rip blinks. “But… The spear piece…”

 

“I’ve got it,” she says, lifting her sleeve and letting it fall again. “It wasn’t the belt, by the way.”

 

She continues to walk, and behind her, his face falls, another proof that he was so wrong in his assumptions.

 

Amaya looks around as they cross the ballroom on their way to the garden.

 

“Looking for Thomas?” Jax asks her in a low voice and she smiles sadly.

 

“He was nice,” she says and he nods, putting his arm around her shoulder, steering her so she can look at the ground and cry for a bit for the moment of happiness that lasted way too short a time.

 

“How did you get them out?” Mick asks, walking beside Sara.

 

She smirks. “I seduced the King and his mistress so well, they gave them to me.”

 

He barks out a laugh. “You’re something else, Captain.”

 

This time, she straightens at the word. “I am your leader, after all,” she says. “It’s my job.”

 

He nods, visibly proud of her. He keeps clicking his lighter he had again pulled out of his pocket without really noticing.

  
  


SCENE: Waverider, in the time stream.

 

Rip coughs as he stands next to Sara. 

 

“Yes?” she asks, not looking at him. She has a feeling it will be easier for him to say this if she doesn’t meet his eyes.

 

“I… I apologize,” he says. “I was wrong. My plan, my focus on the spear piece… I tried to hold fast to my learnings, to how the Time Masters would do it. But they were wrong, too, weren’t they?”

 

“I don’t know everything they taught you,” Sara points out. “But this time? Yes. They were wrong.” She does look at him then. “Not that my plan, if I had one, would have worked flawlessly either,” she says. “But in the future we need to work together - we’re a team. And while I’m the Captain, this is not a dictatorship. Next time, we will discuss it more.”

 

He nods thoughtfully and smiles at her. “You’re a better Captain than I ever gave you credit for, Ms. Lance. I hope you realize that, too.”

 

 

SCENE: A flashback to Sara dancing with Henry. Sara’s voice comes from the off.

 

”He is far too fond of steel and blood, no grace or humility left, no matter what he might think is true. But I shouldl take his words to heart nevertheless. My crew is mine to lead. Their survival is my duty. And my privilege.”

  
  


SCENE: Waverider, back to present time.

 

“I think I do,” she agrees, returning his smile.

 

“Guys, we have a problem!” Ray cries out.

 

Sara rolls her eyes. “Of course we do,” she says and Rip grins before they turn to Ray. 

 

“What is it?” Sara asks as the rest of the group filters in. 

 

“One of the spear pieces,” he says, “it’s… it’s gone.”

 

Everyone blinks. 

 

“What do you mean, gone?” Stein asks.

 

“I checked them, and we’re missing one,” Ray explains. “There are four - with the new one we should have five.”

 

Everyone talks over each other at that. No one took it and left it somewhere, clearly.

 

“Len took it,” Mick finally breaks through the cacophony of voices.

 

Everyone stops and stares at him. 

 

He shrugs. “I saw him. He came out of the Waverider, put it in his pocket, and told me to be silent about it.”

 

Sara shares a look with Rip. 

 

“Mick,” she says gently. “You told us about your hallucinations, remember? It can’t have been Len.”

 

He freezes, but then nods. “Yeah… yeah, ‘course. Sorry.”

 

He leaves the bridge, the team staying behind, worry over their faces.

 

“We should really get him some help,” Amaya says helplessly. 

 

Ray nods. “Maybe we could pick up a therapist somewhere?”

 

“Maybe we should let him burn something,” Jax says.

 

Sara turns to him. “You think that would help?” she asks.

 

He shrugs. “Can’t make it worse.”

 

Sara ponders this and then a smile breaks out over her face. “I know the perfect place.”

  
  


SCENE: The Waverider, Amaya’s room.

 

“Gideon,” Amaya asks, sitting on her bed. “Please, would you… show me my future?”

 

“Are you sure about this, Ms. Jiwe?” the AI asks. “It might not be advisable. Captain Lance would not approve.”

 

“She and the others are taking care of Mick,” Amaya answers. “Please. I have to know.”

 

With a sound like a sigh, Gideon makes the information appear on the wall. Amaya begins to read.

  
  


SCENE: The Globe theater, backstage.

 

“What are we doing here?” Mick hisses. 

 

They are all cramped into a less populated part of the theater and Ray is holding the Heat Gun.

 

“Well,” Sara says gently, “we thought you might like to burn something.”

 

He blinks at her. “What?”

 

Jax grins. “It’s June 29th, 1613,” he explains. “They’re doing a play on Henry VIII right now. One of Shakespeare’s.” He laughs a little, a fond look on his face.

 

Mick shakes his head. “So what?”

 

“Mick,” Ray says. “The Globe theater burns down at the end of this performance.”

 

He stares at them all. “You… what?”

 

Stein rolls his eyes. “Mr. Rory, we would like you to make sure the cannon, which is supposed to start a fire in the roof, does not fire - and then fire your gun instead at the appropriate moment.”

 

The way Mick’s face lights up, and how eagerly he takes his gun, convince Sara that this was a great idea.

 

And when everything goes to plan, Mick calculates the perfect moment to fire to make sure it looks like the canon that sets the straw roof ablaze, and they all make a run for it, she thinks he’s going to be okay.

 

Then something she saw but didn’t comprehend during the play worms its way to the forefront of her mind and she cries out.

 

“Wait, Anne gets  _ beheaded _ ?!”

 

THE END 


	2. Episode Fanart

[see on tumblr here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/165527414512/art-for-the-fourteenth-lotrewrite-written-by)

Kickingshoes' tarot card for Episode 14 - they've created a full set of Major Arcana based on the episodes! See more of their art [here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/our-art)!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
